Nothing to lose Shino Abarame
by Sakuracherry22
Summary: this is a one shot that i wrote for quizilla. i hope you like it. please tell me what you think of it.


Ai was walking when she heard a noise coming from behind her

Ai was walking when she heard a noise coming from behind her. She turned around just to see a man shadow on the ground.

"Shi-Shino?"Ai said. "Shino? Is that you?"

He said nothing but walked out, it was Shino.

"At least someone knows who I am." Shino said.

"Shino, are you sulking again?"Ai said walking over to Shino.

"No! But Naruto's back in town and he didn't notice that I was Shino."

"Naruto-sama's back?!"Ai said. "I have to go say "hi" to him. See you later Shino!" Ai said running to the center of town.

Shino said nothing but only sulked more.

- - -

"Naruto-sama!!" Ai yelled walking through the street's of konoha.

"Did someone call me?" Naruto said popping up.

Ai fell from Naruto popping up so sudden.

"Ai?" Naruto said helping her up off the ground. "What ya doing? Aren't you supposed to be with Shino?" (she spend most of her time with Shino but there just friends)

"Well, I wanted to welcome you home again." Ai said brushing herself off then smiling at Naruto.

"But don't you always welcome me back home?"

"Of chores! Your one of my best friends!" Ai said still smiling. "Oh, how did the mission go?"

"Ah, the mission ... well we returned Gaara-sama back to his village." Naruto said starting to walk and Ai walking next to him.

"Great! ... But did you KILL anyone?" Ai said looking at Narutoas she said that.

Ai wasn'ta ninjaso she doesn't like violence.

"N-not really. But Ai it's a ninja's job to kill people if they have to." Naruto said looking away, because if he really had killed someone then he would have gotten a lecture from Ai.

"How do you not really kill someone?" Ai said.

"Well, I didn't kill anyone but Sakura-chan did."

"Well, no one care about bill bored brow."Aisaid crossing her arms.

"Hey! Don't be mean to Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Or what? You mightnot really kill me to death." Ai said teasing Naruto.

"Just don't talk bad about her."

"Sakura's an idiot! Sakura's a fag! Sakura's aretard! Sakura should die!" Ai chanted.

"I should what?!" Sakura said walking up behind Naruto.

Naruto froze but Ai run away.

"Well I have to go! See you later Naruto-sama!!" Ai called.

Airan all the way back to where she had seen Shino earlier.

"Oi! Shino are you still here?" Ai called looking around even thought she knew that he wouldn't have waited for her to come back. Ai then decided to go to Shino's house.

When she got to his house the door was wide open so she walked right in.

"Shino? Are you home?" Ai called. She looked around his house for him but she couldn't find him. She walked into his bedroom and looked at how empty it was. She walked over to his bed and sat on it. She closed her eyes and listened to the quite sound of the room. (Time in story is around 6:00)

Then she felt arms rap around her from behind.

"Shino!" Ai Called.

He said nothing, just kept his arms around Ai. He set his head on Ai's shoulder. Now she knew that it was Shino.

"Shino... What are you doing?" Ai said.

"Shhh." Shino said turning Ai around and kissing her.

Ai had not seen this coming but the next thing that she knew she lying on shino's bed and Shino was on top of her. (Shino wasn't wearing his jacket or glasses)

"Shino!" Ai said trying to push him away.

Shino wasn't paying attention to her. He just kept kissing her. He started to move his hand toward Ai's shirt, but she had enough. Ai screamed and Shino jumped a little. She took her chance and got off the bed as fast as she could. She went to the other side of the room.

"Shino! What were you trying to do?!" Ai said holding her shirt.

"i-i" Shino started to say.

"Why did you just jump on me like that?!" Ai yelled.

"I'm sorry Ai."

"Sorry won't change what you just did." Ai yelled tears starting to run down her face. She ran out of the room and out of shino's house.

She ran as far as she could then clasped on the ground in the middle of the forest.

The next thing that Ai knew she was being carried by someone. (Time in story is around 8:00)

"Hey! Put me down!" Ai said screaming.

"Stop! I'll drop you."

"Naruto?" Ai said.

"Believe it."

Ai smacked Naruto on the head. "It's not time to use stupid lines. Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you back to your house; where else would I take you." Naruto said.

"I don't know. I'm just really freaked out right now."

"Why." Naruto said.

Ai fell silent. She didn't feel like telling Naruto what happened.

"You don't have to tell me. But at some point you're going to have to talk about it." Naruto said.

"I can walk now Naruto."Ai said.

Naruto let her down off his back.

"I'm still walking you home though." Naruto said.

"That's fine."Ai said taking Naruto's hand.

They said nothing as they walked back to Ai's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ai." Naruto said letting go of Ai's hand.

"Yes."Ai said.

Naruto started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ai said running up to Naruto.

"What-?" Naruto started to say but then Ai ran up and kiss him.

Naruto was shocked but at the same time he was happy. He put his arms around Ai. Then he came to his senses and stopped.

"Naruto?" Ai said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said quickly thenwalked away.

Ai said nothing butjust walked into her house and went to sleep.

- - - (next day)

Ai woke up and got dress and had breakfast. Then left the house torun some errands.She thought ofwhat happened last night.

Aiwas walkingdown the center of town when she saw Shino. Shehid in a store.

"You know that you can't run from him forforever."

Ai turned around and saw Naruto standing there.

"Naruto... what are you talking about. I'm not hiding from anyone."

"Are you sure?" Naruto said trying to push Ai back out into the streets.

"No, Wait!" Aisaid.

"So you are hiding fromsomeone." Naruto said smiling.

"No!" Ai said yelling and movingbackward bumping into someone.

She lookedback and saw Shino.

"Shino." Ai said looking at him then trying to run out of the store but then Naruto grabbed her arm."Naruto letgo of me!"

"No you need to talk to Shino."

"I don't wantto!" Ai said. Trying to get free from Naruto.

"Ai would you please listen to me." Shino said.

Ai said nothing turning around and looking at Shino. "Fine."

"Naruto could you leave." Shino said.

"No! I want him to stay." Ai said.

"Fine. Ai I'm sorry for what happened last night." Shino said.

"Are you really sorry?" Ai said.

"Yes I'm am. I never ment to hurt you in anyway. And I hope that we can go back to being friends."

"Just friends." Ai said.

"Yes. Just friends." Shino said.

Ai hugged Shino. "I forgive you."

"But you know that you hugging me is not making it any easier." Shino said.

Ai let go and smiled.

"Well, now that were all friends lets go get some ramen." Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Ai said walking out of the store with Shino and Naruto. "But you're paying Naruto!"

The end.

Thanks for reading!!

(Ai's full name: Aiko Fumino)


End file.
